


You're a terrible liar, Dean.

by xxsilverxangelxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom!Cas, M/M, POOORRRNNN, Plot? What Plot?, Sub!Dean, pft, publicish sex, rough, tie...gagging..., uh....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsilverxangelxx/pseuds/xxsilverxangelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn. Terribly written Destiel smut of dominant Castiel fucking Dean in a publicish place and yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a terrible liar, Dean.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mycaristheonlygirlforme.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mycaristheonlygirlforme.tumblr.com).



> // I'm surprised Castiel didn't smack me when writing this.

Castiel had been staring at Dean for a fair amount of time now, though his look, had more than just an examing stare. It was lustful, hungry and he could tell what it was the angel was doing and wanting. Quite frankly Dean was feeling intimidated at this point, the sapphire blue eyes staring right at him. He shifted trying to stay rather controlled and calm. "Hey, Cas mind not uh.. staring at me like that?" He asked gaining no response from the angel. Though before he knew it a hand was in his and they were in a small room, Castiel pinning Dean against the door with a hand holding both his wrists.

Castiel pressed against human, roughly kissing him and gaining a pleased groan from him when his tongue invaded Dean's mouth. He had spent no time at kneeing his crotch, removing the articles of clothing and kissing down his jaw nipping under his ear. "You could tell I wanted this." He whispered running his hands down the naked chest before him as Dean let out a quiet groan thrusting against the thigh pressed between his legs.

"I-I know. You did Cas." Dean muttered pulling off the trenchcoat. "Dammit Cas it's been too long." He sounded desperate like he missed Castiel, in so many different ways having it been weeks since Castiel last was seen with Dean.

Castiel licked down Dean's neck. "You can't speak to loud in here though." He whispered slipping a hand under the waist band, growing tired and snapping his fingers and their clothes now completely off an piled beside them on the floor. He cupped the already growing hard erection with hand leaning down more lightly kissing his chest, rubbing his hand slowly.

A moan escaped Dean's lips, hands eagerly griping at his shoulders and sides before a hand forced Castiel's head up to crash their lips together, thrusting against Castiel, pushing him off so he was no longer pressed against the door and ending up straddling the angel onto the floor. "O-or what? I could get very loud and you know it." Dean growled against his lips, feelings a set of hands on his hips and being pushed back enough Castiel himself could sit up some and put a hand over Dean's mouth.

"I can always just leave you here." Castiel spoke in a sing-song tone, which seemed very different than how he normally was. Though running his hands down Dean's thighs with a small smirk feeling how soft and smooth they felt. "Were you planning on thiis to happen?" He asked leaning in a nipping the skin on the inside of his thigh gaining a surprised noise from Dean.

"No- don't.I'll stay quiet." Dean said almost pleadingly as if Castiel were serious on leaving him him there, grabbing his arms lightly. " And I may have. Or, at least been hoping whenever you got back it would." He said hiding his face away in Cas' neck kissing and nipping his neck when he did, moving his hips against the other man's with a pleased noise at the slight friction which made him bite harder tasting a droplet of blood.

Dean's waist was grabbed and suddenly was unable to move to his advantage with Castiel back on top and his lower half pressing roughly against his. Even though him technically saying he would stay quiet, somehow Castiel knew it was a lie. He knew Dean too well, had been with him too much. The next thing Dean knew there was something stuffed in his mouth, a tie? Castiel's tie. He reached up to pull it out, always hating the rough fabric against his tongue but stopping when his wrist was grabbed tightly an held stretched out forcing Cas' chest to press against Dean's placing a light teasing kiss to his lips making Dean squirm and try to move enough to get what he wanted.

"You're a terrible. Terrible liar at this." Castiel stated moving a hand down Dean's side, gently pressing on the inside of his thigh. Dean willingly opening them and wrapping around his waist. "I know you well enough it's lies." He chucked lifting the upper half of his body so he can thrust against Dean, stopping and slowly pressing inside him pressing a kiss to his lips.

Dean groaned when he felt Castiel inside of him closing his eyes tight at the unprepared feeling. His toes curled as he tightened his legs around Castiel's waist, making a slight whimper when he took no time to thrust inside of the human. It was painful though he couldn't deny he loved it, or deny how he loved when his angel took control sometimes. He was rough and gentle with Dean, somehow at the same time and for one of the first times... Even felt comforted when he was being brought a small pain that turned to pleasure when Castiel had slowed and carefully let the human adjust.

Castiel leaned in, thrusting harder each time seeing Dean's eyes water up pushing himself back against his cock grabbing at his back. "Shh. Dean~ You're getting loud again, even through that. You know what I told you." He said with a pleasured groan as he continued the tempo he was at, hands on each side on Dean's hips getting a loud moan from the other man.

Dean squirmed and tried to get him to speed up and thrust his own erection to rub against between his and the angels stomach. Moaning quietly and throwing his head back and biting down on the tie in his mouth, the angels lips on his chest and swirling around his nipple humming and moaning. He thrust roughly into Dean moaning his name holding him there as he closed his eyes releasing an orgasm in him. The humans eyes opening wide at the feeling. Castiel slowly let himself pull out of him gripping Dean's cock and rubbing moving down to get between his legs licking a stripe up it.

A shaky breath was released and a hand barely touching the black messing hair when Cas licked his dick. Dean's other hand moving and removing the damned tie form his mouth as the angel pressed a kiss to the head wrapping his lips around it and receiving a moan. Moving his head down, swallowing what he could, tongue flat against the bottom and bobbing his head slightly. Dean's head hanging back lips barely parted and and letting out silent moans, fingers entwining in the hair and thrusting up in his mouth closing his eyes as he came.

Castiel allowing Dean to treat him such ways, though pulling off one the grip on his hair eased spitting out the come on the floor rubbing circles with his fingers in Dean's sides. He snapped his fingers, both of them cleaned off and clothed again standing up. "Come on Dean, Sam is probably worried." He said holding out a hand to the man laying flat on the ground.

Dean groaned not wanting to get up, though wincing when he sat. "Cas, it hurts though dammit." He complained, though being picked up and poofed back out to where Sam was, gaining a questioning look on why Castiel was carrying Dean like he was. Nothing but a small smirk from Castiel and a glare from Dean. 

"I... I actually don't want to know."

**Author's Note:**

> //yeah i kinda rushed the end. Sue me.


End file.
